


Darling

by Dragons_Heart



Series: Obikin Week 2K17 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Obikin Week, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Senator!Obi-Wan, The Boys are happy, obikin, senator au, senator!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: In one life, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are the most powerful Jedi duo in history. They have the most tragic story. But in another, Senators Skywalker and Kenobi are well respected and wise. They have the ending all their lives deserved.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> It's the final day of Obikin Week 2017!
> 
> Wow, what a ride. I've so enjoyed writing these every day and all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments this last week have meant so much to me. Thank you all so much!
> 
> The prompts for the final day were a Senator AU or Slow Dance. I found a way to work in both.
> 
> Enjoy and I hope everyone has enjoyed Obikin Week!

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of the dresser in his bedroom, combing his still damp hair out of his face and parting it neatly. He’d also already made sure to trim his beard up after he’d let it get scraggly the last few weeks during his stay back home on Stewjon. Returning to his homeworld was always nice, but it wouldn’t be permanent as long as his people wanted him to continue serving them on Coruscant and duty was calling.

The annual Senator’s Ball, an event celebrating the new galactic year and giving the senator’s a chance to meet in friendly company the evening before they reconvened after a much-needed winter break. But, it was a highly formal event, so that meant Obi-Wan needed to be dressed to the nines even if he was one of the more toned down and reserved senators. For tonight, he’d chosen a blue and green ensemble decorated with silver accents that complimented his eyes and skin tone nicely. It wasn’t Coruscanti high fashion, but it was still quite elegant.

“Senator Kenobi.” Obi-Wan glanced up at his protocol droid standing in the doorway. “Senator Skywalker has arrived.”

_Well, it’s about time,_ he thought. “Tell him I’ll be out in just a moment.”

“Yes sir,” the droid chirped before shuffling back towards the living space. Obi-Wan had a warm smile on his face as he finished combing through his hair and smoothed his clothes out to remove any final, non-existent wrinkles before following the droid out.

As he entered the living room, Obi-Wan paused in the doorway and leaned against the wall. Anakin was sitting on his couch, dressed in fiery reds and oranges that looked simply _amazing_ on him. Seeing the Tatooinian senator again made Obi-Wan’s heart skip a few beats. Force, he’d missed him. He stood there and observed him for a moment longer before speaking.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d stood me up.”

Anakin’s head snapped up and the smile the split his lips would have made any lesser man swoon. “Obi-Wan…”

Obi-Wan grinned and pushed off the wall as Anakin ran to him. The younger man flung his arms around him tightly, spinning him around and causing the elder to laugh. As soon as his feet were back on the ground, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s face down to his, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I am so, _so,_ sorry,” Anakin said as they parted. “My transport ship got delayed. I was afraid I wasn’t going to arrive until late tonight or the morning.”

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Obi-Wan snuggled into Anakin’s embrace for a moment longer before pulling away. “Come on, the speeder’s waiting.”

Anakin nodded and took Obi-Wan’s hand in his own as they walked to the speeder deck. Obi-Wan watched him the entire time they walked, and even once they were in the speeder, unable to take his eyes off of him. They spoke not a word as the speeder drove, taking their brief moment of privacy to relish each other’s company and to steal as many kisses as they could.

Obi-Wan could still clearly remember when he’d met Anakin six years ago. It had actually been at the Senator’s ball, Anakin’s first. In fact, it was Tatooine’s first representation at the Ball as well. For years, the desert planet had been controlled by the Hutt clan and therefore, unable to join the Republic. However, the Hutts had lost power over the system nearly 8 years ago now. Obi-Wan didn’t remember how the coup happened, but he did recall that it had something to do with the son of the Hutt ruler of the planet, Jabba. The planet’s new government was well received and held their first Senatoral election the following year.

Anakin had been one of the three options. While he didn’t have much experience with politics, he’d one out due to his sympathetic past. Anakin had lived the first 15 years of his life in slavery until a moisture farm bought him and his mother, freed them, and married Shmi soon after. The farmer, Cliegg Lars, had also offered to pay for Anakin to have an education, if it was what he chose. Anakin accepted the offer and graduated at the top of his class. When he chose to run for the Senate, the slaves freed by the new government voted for him in droves.

Obi-Wan was the first senator the younger had met and the two bonded almost instantly. They began dating a few months after that, but Obi-Wan claimed it was love at first sight. Or, he’d at least had butterflies in his stomach when they’d first met.

The speeder pulled up in front of the Senate building and Anakin climbed out first before offering Obi-Wan his arm. The elder senator happily took it and let himself be escorted into the building.

“So, how was your trip home?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan was pretty sure he was asking to keep him distracted from the paparazzi that was _always_ present at the Ball, but he didn’t mind. He hated the paparazzi.

“It was nice. Owen was annoying, as usual, but it’s in a good way when I haven’t been home in a while. If that makes any sense.”

“It does.” Anakin chuckled softly.

“What?”

“I still can’t get over that we both have a brother named Owen. It’s amusing.”

“You’re easily amused.”

“Shut up.”

The pair entered the building and made their way to the large ballroom, arm and arm. The only thing that kept Anakin from dragging them straight for the food table was the approach of Padme Amidala and Bail Organa. Padme and Anakin both squealed like children at the sight of each other and immediately began to gossip after hugging. Obi-Wan and Bail both rolled their eyes and began to converse like civilized people.

“How was your holiday, Obi-Wan.”

“Excellent and a very relaxing break. What about yours?”

“It was alright, but Breha miscarried again…”

“Bail…I’m so sorry.”

Bail smiled sadly. “Thank you. We’ll be alright, we just thought this one would be the one. I think Breha wants to consider adoption soon, but she hasn’t said anything directly.”

“I think it would be wonderful if you adopted,” Obi-Wan said. “You two are well suited to parenthood.”

“Thank you. We like to think so. Oh, there’s Mon Mothma. Senator Mothma!”

Bail trotted off and Obi-Wan waved after him before sighing. The poor Organas. They really deserved more than what life had given them.

As the orchestra started playing the first slower song, Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s arms wind around his waist. “You’re done gossiping already.”

“Mmhmm, Padme got political on me and I promised myself no politics until tomorrow,” the younger stated. “Dance with me?”

“Gladly.”

Obi-Wan turned in his lover’s arms and smiled as he took his hand, resting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin then began to spin them around the floor, a bit slower than the music, but that was alright by Obi-Wan. It was nice.

“I don’t think I congratulated you earlier on getting reelected,” Anakin said.

“Oh. Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, a bit sheepishly. “Father said it was a landslide victory again.”

“Your people love you, you should be proud.”

“I’m…very honored.” Obi-Wan glanced up at him, trying not to be distracted by his lover rubbing his back. “Will you run again? This is the last year of your term.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t think I am. It’s been nice and I’ve liked making a difference in the galaxy, I just…I miss tinkering and mechanics and flying on my own,” he admitted. “I don’t have time for any of it anymore. Hell, sometimes I barely have time for us it feels like.”

“I understand. But you’ve done a lot of good in the Senate. There will be a lot of people who miss seeing you in chambers. Me included.”

The younger senator rolled his eyes. “But you’ll see me any other time you want. I’m not ditching you and running back to the farm.”

“I know.”

They danced in silence for a moment, Obi-Wan resting his head on Anakin’s shoulder and Anakin kissing the top of his head.

“Have you been thinking about it?” Anakin asked, a bit suddenly.

“Hm? Thinking about what?”

“You know… _it_.”

“Oh. Some. I haven’t had much time recently, not with the elections and all.”

“Right right, I just wondered.” Anakin adjusted his grip on Obi-Wan so he could lift the elder’s left hand to his lips and kiss the ring settled on his third finger. “I’m glad you wear this, you know.”

“I always wear it. It goes well with my others.”

“Did you wear it at home?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s the first place I’ve worn it outside of my apartment without my other rings.”

“What do you do with it any other time?”

“I wear it on a chain around me neck.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly at Anakin’s stunned expression. “Darling, just because we’re keeping out engagement a secret doesn’t mean I don’t wear the ring,” he said, keeping his voice low.

Anakin bent down to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips again. “Hey, still means a lot.” He let out a sigh and drew Obi-Wan in as close as he could. “That’s another reason I don’t want to run again. I want to marry you and not have the paparazzi gossip over us about it.”

“They’re going to gossip about it anyway, you know.”

“Well, yeah, but you marrying me as a normal guy and me becoming a citizen of Stewjon is less complicated than having them argue about which planet we belong to all the time because we go public with it and get married while we’re both serving.”

“I suppose you have a point.”

“It was you’re point originally.”

“Oh hush you, you agreed.”

“Yeah yeah…”

Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed his fiancé’s cheek once more before they parted with the end of the song. “I love you.”

Anakin smiled warmly at him and squeezed the hand he was still holding. “I love you too.”

Kenobi and Skywalker. The last six years they had been a powerful force in the Senate. They were inseparable.

And soon, they would never have to part again.


End file.
